


Clean Her Face

by Waitoreke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Prostitution, eksperyment
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitoreke/pseuds/Waitoreke
Summary: Ten tekst zostanie niedługo usunięty. Muszę przy jego użyciu sprawdzić pewną hipotezę a potem się go pozbędę.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst zostanie niedługo usunięty. Muszę przy jego użyciu sprawdzić pewną hipotezę a potem się go pozbędę.

Kiedy mężczyzna podszedł do niewolnicy zmuszony był zrezygnować z pierwotnego zamiaru. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy czasem nie powinien odwołać także swojego przyjaciela, nie wiedząc co takiego dzieje się po przeciwnej stronie. Jednak podajka poza normalnym w jej sytuacji napięciem nie pokazywała oznak większego dyskomfortu więc zdecydował że nie będzie mu psuł dawno obiecanej zabawy.

Jednak zamiast dołączyć do niego od razu wyciągnął chusteczkę i zaczął ocierać twarz ukochanej. Szybko stało się jasne, że ten niewielki kawałek materiału absolutnie nie poradzi sobie z zadaniem. Wściekły rozejrzał się za wiolentologami. Za co do jasnej cholery im płaci? Konia czy psa byłoby nieludzko pozostawić w takiej sytuacji a co dopiero człowieka. I to na dodatek istotę, która niczym nie zawiniła. Sama gestrazja to wystarczająco duży stres, nie kazał nikomu dodatkowo jej szykanować. To już ostatni raz kiedy posiłkuje się przypadkowymi ludźmi - postanowił. Nawet ekipa wynajęta swego czasu aby ją zabić wykazywała większą zdolność do empatii.

\- Potrzebuję ogrzany, wilgotny ręcznik - rzucił - natychmiast. Musiało być coś szczególnego w jego głosie bo chłopak rzucił się niemal biegiem po żądane utensylium. - Zaraz zrobimy z tym porządek - obiecał wpatrzonej w niego jak w obrazek niewolnicy. 


	2. Chapter 2

\- Nigdy nie odzywaj się do mnie w ten sposób - wycedził - nie do ciebie należy decyzja w tych sprawach. Kobieta z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na pana który na jej oczach przeistoczył się z czarującej istoty w sadystycznego posiadacza nie liczącego się z nikim i niczym. Doskonale znała to upiorne wcielenie swojego władcy. Na tyle dobrze żeby nie próbować dalszej dyskusji. 

\- Ttak panie - wyjąkała przestraszona. Wybacz mi najsłodszy - pokornie pochyliła głowę chociaż wszystko w niej krzyczało. Będąc u siebie wreszcie mogła dać upust rozżaleniu i szokowi. Objęła rękoma kolana zwijając się w ciasny kłębek. Łzy w ciszy płynęły jej po policzkach, z których ten uderzony wciąż mrowił i piekł. 

Powinna zrobić sobie zimny okład ale nie była zdolna do żadnego działania. Próba ucieczki nie wchodziła tym razem w grę. Dziewczynki były jego zakładniczkami i kto wie jaki los może je czekać w razie nieposłuszeństwa matki. To samo dotyczyło jej kobiet. Była za nie wszystkie odpowiedzialna. Chcąc nie chcąc będzie musiała zgodzić się na wszystko, nie ważne ile ją to będzie kosztować. 

To niemożliwe żeby pan tak szybko się zmienił. Wyczuwała w tym podszepty innej kobiety ale nie miała żadnego dowodu na trafność swoich przypuszczeń. Czy gdyby wiedziała z wyprzedzeniem jaki skutek odniosą jej słowa z czasu gdy dowiedziała się o niewierności władcy to czy byłaby w stanie pohamować oburzenie, przejść nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego, udawać że wszystko jest w porządku? 

Nie potrafiła sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zresztą to nie miało już znaczenia. Musisz przestać płakać- powiedziała sobie - jutro twoje wprowadzenie i nie możesz pokazać się przed kochankiem z zapuchniętymi oczami


End file.
